This invention relates to the airbrush arts and more specifically to fluid cups which mount to an airbrush and in which fluid is disposed to be sprayed by an airbrush.
Airbrushes are commonly used for applying a substance in a fluid form to a surface by combining a compressed gas stream, most commonly although not necessarily air, with a substance to atomize the substance which is then applied to a surface. Airbrushes are commonly used for applying paint, ink, sealants and others fluids.
Fluids are commonly supplied to the airbrush by means of a fluid cup which is mounted to the airbrush body and in which fluids are disposed. Also, fluids can be fed to the airbrush by means of a hose which is connected to the airbrush at one end and inserted into a fluid container at the other end. Feed hoses have a problem in that they require a vacuum to draw the substance up through the hose and the user of the airbrush is limited in his movement by the length of the hose.
Most cups used to supply fluids to an airbrush have a top feeding orientation. For example, the cup is mounted directly on top of the airbrush and has a tube portion which extends into a bore on the top of the airbrush. Typically, these cups are fixedly attached to the airbrush such that when a change of fluid is desired (i.e., change paint color), the cup must be emptied and cleaned with a solvent and then the solvent must be worked through the airbrush to remove any remaining fluid. Changing color can be time consuming and messy.
Further, the cup tends to block the view of the user such that the tip of the airbrush is hidden behind the cup. Some airbrushes are available with a cup mounted to a side of the airbrush, however, side mounting of the cup tends to make the airbrush hand specific such that it is difficult for a left handed person to use an airbrush with a cup mounted on the right side and visa versa. Additionally, the volume of the cup is fixed since the cup is fixedly attached to the airbrush.